The Fates Are Always Right
by teenagelob0tomy
Summary: When Ramona escapes her mother's constant nagging about the gods, she runs into Leo, quite literally, and finds out her mother isn't quite as crazy as she once thought.
1. Hot Tea and Concert Tickets

Ramona Straight was having a particularly rotten day. It was eventful, to say the least. By dinnertime she'd gotten into a fight with her mother's maid, run away, and flown across the country. Her mother was filthy rich, famous, and honestly, Ramona didn't care for her all that much. Ramona was sick of the spotlight, but her mother adored it. She bathed in it. She practically held herself to a throne. Like a goddess.

_A goddess? Not even. Now, maybe dad... But mum? No. She's insane. Goddess of crazy. _Ramona shook her head. She was starting to sound like her mother. Her mother always told Ramona that her father was a god. Ramona finally had enough. That's why she flew away, to Seattle. _Probably the farthest thing from Miami, _Ramona thought.

She opened up her wallet. Twenties, fifties, and a couple of hundreds flooded the space for bills. She reluctantly pulled out a card and handed it to the all-too-perky girl at the register. Without even looking, the girl slid it through the machine, talking all the way.

"You look so familiar, like, oh my gawsh, I swear I've seen you before!" the girl pulled out a receipt and asked Ramona to sign it. As she handed it to Ramona, she glimpsed her name. "Oh my god! You're Ramona Straight? Did you like, run away?" Ramona quickly swung into action. She pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and a small piece of paper.

"This is a ticket to one of her concerts. Keep quiet, alright? Gawsh." Ramona snapped, grabbing her hot tea off the counter and rushing outside. She scurried down the rainy sidewalk, pulling up her hood. As she walked, some of the tea spilled off onto her freezing fingers, and she nearly dropped the tea. She pulled off one fingerless glove and stuck three fingers in her mouth. After a second, the pain subsided and she returned her glove to her hand.

Ramona's mood was rainy. The weather was rainy. She was practically soaked to the core by the time she found her hotel. It was the oldest hotel in Seattle, the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. As she entered the building, she dug through her purse for her wallet. If it was her first time at the hotel, she would have had to stop and look around. It wasn't, of course. Her mother had stayed in this hotel plenty times before. Ramona had spent an entire summer here, while her mother acted in a movie. She still knew most of the staff. She waved at the woman behind the desk.

"Gawsh Ramona, every time I see you, you just look so grown up. I love your bag."

"Aw, thanks, Meg! I got the matching wallet, too. It was a gift from Mum..." Ramona trailed off. Meg smiled and handed her a few papers to sign. Meg's long fingers lingered over the pages, her red fingernails looking dripping wet, even a few days after the manicure. She smiled, and the creases along her eyes deepened, a reminder that she wasn't 20 years old anymore. Ramona handed the pages back.

"Where's your luggage, babe?" Meg inquired, her brow furrowed.

"Didn't bring any. I'll go shopping later. What room?"

"The Cascade suite, hon. Here's the key." Meg handed Ramona the key and Ramona was off, her flats squeaking to the staircase.

...

Leo's day wasn't much better. He didn't know why he had flown to Seattle, just that he felt like he needed to go. Sneaking out of camp was honestly not hard enough for him. His dad had given him some money for his birthday, and by 'some money' he means one thousand dollars. Best. Gift. Ever. Leo had purchased a skateboard (a new Enjoi one which he'd totally tricked out), some tools that his magic tool belt didn't produce, one-too-many candy bars, and a flight to Seattle.

Leo started down the stair case. He pulled out his cellular phone and started to text his friend, Piper. He was probably going to get heat for running away, but Piper was trustworthy. Leo made it to the bottom of the staircase and pressed _send. _An exploding pain erupted on Leo's chin, and it was then that he noticed that he'd just run into a girl, about his age. She was seriously pretty. A look of awe was on her face, and Leo realised that she had spilled hot tea all over his lower abdomen and legs. It didn't hurt Leo, because Leo was a fire user. He smiled at the girl, who was rubbing her forehead.

"Oh gawsh. I'm so sorry!" She said, ripping off one of her gloves. She started patting the tea off of Leo and then realised what she was doing. _Not that it's a problem, _Leo thought. "How is that not burning the crap out of you? I just spilled it on my hand, it still stings." Leo flinched. He didn't know how to respond. He responded anyways.

"I'm a child of the Olympian Hephaestus, the fire guy, and I'm pretty much immune to fire. You could call me a superhero if you want, but formality is unnecessary." He flashed her a brilliant white smile. Leo looked at her. She tilted her head back and laughed. The sound made him feel like he was on a beach in SoCal. Was it Leo's imagination, or did the clouds start to disperse? Nope, just his imagination.

"Surely your mother will _kill _you if you don't wash up. Come on." With that, Leo watched as the girl's black pony-tail sashayed as she climbed up the stairs.


	2. The Child Of Love Isn't Sugar And Spice

Leo had no choice but to follow. She seemed so authoritative, so regal, that Leo wanted to roll out a carpet before her so she wouldn't get her feet dirty. Of course, Leo would do that for any girl who talked to him. Which wouldn't be much.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"To my suite. You've got tea all over you. Don't you want to wash up a bit? Well, I guess you could, in your own suite. If it were me, I'd wash up before I'd go see my mother, because my mother is a bloody perfectionist." She stopped talking suddenly, and opened a door. The suite was huge. A piano graced the corner, and in the other corner, a large desk. A matching sofa and chairs set was placed in front of a huge fireplace. As Leo looked through the double doors into the next room, he saw a large table that could easily sit twelve. "Come here, you can use my bathroom." He followed the girls voice into the bathroom. It was huge, marble. A huge jetted tub waited in the corner. "So here. There's a cloth. Are you sure you don't have any burns? That was at boiling temperature. You didn't even flinch."

"Nah, I'm fine. But are you planning my death? I mean, I usually don't follow strangers into their rooms, but, uh, that's not usually something that comes up, you know?" Leo shifted his backpack. He had no bad feeling like he usually got before something happened.

"No, I'm totally planning on killing you, which is exactly why I'm handing you a washcloth and telling you to clean up." There couldn't have been more sarcasm in her voice. She laughed, and then stepped outside the bathroom. "But hurry up, because we're getting lunch, sir!" What? Lunch, with a pretty girl? She was definitely going to kill him off.

Leo finished wiping the sticky tea off of himself and ran his shirt under some water. He took the hair dryer off of the wall, tinkered with a few wires, and was completely dry in no time. He walked out to the living room where the girl was making a phone call.

"Oh, I'm about to grab a bite to eat. Sorry, bub. Do you want to meet me after? Alright, three sounds good... Nah, It's fine, bro." Wait a second. She said bro? She's perfect. She stuck her iPhone in her back pocket of her black high-waisted shorts and spun to see Leo.

"Look, lady-" Leo started but she cut him off.

"My name is Ramona." She stated plainly.

"Something is super weird about this. Where are _your _parents? Why are you all alone in this huge hotel? What's the deal here?" His voice cracked at 'here', and his cheeks flushed. He shuffled his feet along the ground and tried not to burst into flames. He was seriously heating up. Even if he _wasn't _getting a bad feeling, he was certainly getting something that was saying 'Something here isn't right.'

"I ran away." The three words punch Leo in the stomach. He'd run away too many times. And now here in Seattle. He tried to convince himself it was a vacation, but taking off unnoticed from camp Half-Blood would undoubtedly be running away. He wanted to tell her off, tell her that she had no reason to run away. By the looks of this hotel room, she wasn't exactly a damsel in distress.

"Why? You're rich. You have a family." Leo said, quietly. So quiet, he almost said it again. She heard him though, and responded, just as quietly.

"I'll tell you over lunch." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "I wouldn't normally take anyone randomly out to lunch...But, I was expecting you."

...

Ramona offered no further explanation to the boy. Instead she turned around, the way she usually did, and he just watched her pony-tail bob back and forth until he realized that he was to follow her.

"Wait, what _is _your name?" She said, as they walked out of the hotel.

"Leo. Valdez. I guess."

"Well I'm Ramona. Straight. I suppose." The effect was instantaneous on Leo.

"As in the daughter of Arianna Straight?"

"Yuck, but yes. She's crazy, and disgusting. I hate her."

"I see why you ran away." This comment puzzled Ramona. Her mother was young, gorgeous, and most boys would drop dead to meet her. That's why Ramona considered her so repulsive. Because her mother would let them. Her mother would go out with younger boys, then come home like nothing had happened. In Ramona's eyes, she was manipulative, and an egotistical brat. In Arianna's eyes, she was a goddess.

"Why do you say that?" Ramona said, her nose scrunched up.

"Well your mother is famous. I have a friend. Her dad's Tristan McLean."

"Oh, Piper?" Ramona asked. Ramona and Piper had met a few times for famous children photo shoots. They always got along.

"Yeah... She's not all sugar and spice. She's pretty vicious with a dagger." Leo said, nonchalantly.

"Why on earth does Piper have a dagger?" Ramona asked, appalled.

"Er, we went on a camping trip last summer, and had a throwing contest. It's no biggie."

Ramona smiled. Leo's hand went to his phone. Ramona excused herself to a bench while Leo talked. Her nanny had taught her to never listen to other people's conversations. Ramona had listened to everything her nanny had said. Ramona's nanny had been in her life since she was a baby. Ramona called her Emi, and then later in life learned that she was named Artemisia. She didn't know that until her nanny was gone, completely non-existent in her life. Just like her mother's sanity.

Ramona felt crazy, listening to her dreams for once. She never did, but they always came true. _Okay. How am I going to say this? 'Uh, hey, Leo, a crazy woman told me that I'd find you where you didn't belong on winter's solstice, and that heat wouldn't hurt you, so, would you mind telling me why I'm here?' Yeah, that totally works. _Ramona sighed. Leo finished his phone call and they resumed their walk to the cafe. He seemed irritated.

They both sat down and ordered. Ramona didn't catch what he ordered, she was so focused on explaining her dream. When her bread bowl arrived, she barely picked at it. He seemed to be off in his own world. She knew what that was like. Ramona was super ADHD and could hardly focus on one thing.

Suddenly she felt her spine tingle. She realized that there was no one else in the cafe. She decided that she had to get her words out, as fast as she could.

"Leo." Leo looked up from his food. "Leo, this is going to be crazy, but there's this lady and she told me that I'd find some guy, she called you a hero, and that it was supposed to unite two kings, and anyway she basically described you and said that the person I was looking for would be immune to heat and that he could actually create it, and I don't know how that even works, oh my god I'm nuts." Leo's reaction couldn't have been better.

"So who was the lady that told you all that?" Leo replied, as if that was the craziest thing Ramona had said.

"She was... I don't know. She had owl wings, and grey eyes, and when she spoke to me I felt stupid." Leo smiled after Ramona said this.

"Oh good, I was hoping it wasn't Hera, that woman is cray-zay. But yeah, I understand... But it's hard to explain."

"Like what I said was easy." Ramona stated, firmly but gently.

"Do you know your father?" Leo said.

"Oh, what the heck, Leo? Of all people." Ramona said. Ramona didn't know her father. She didn't care. He took off. That's it. The end. She hadn't ever met him, nor did she wish to.

...

Leo seemed to once again be off in his own world, so Ramona excused herself. As she turned the corner, she smiled at Leo. Her eyes were brown, but when the sun caught them they were yellow. She had sunkissed skin and black hair that looked like it was set on fire when the light caught it. _Fire. Something I know well. _She finally turned the corner. Leo heard a scream.

Leo took his backpack off his shoulder. _Which tool can help in this situation? _Leo pulled out his toolbelt (which was magic) and eventually came up with a hunting knife, about as long as his arm. He started to walk around the corner, when someone caught his arm. He jumped, and slashed blindly with his knife.

"Leo. Stop." That one word wouldn't have usually caused him to stop slashing, but it was spoken by Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite.

She walked with Leo around the corner. Leo's heart sank, and it sank so low he almost vomited. There before him stood a southern cyclopes, it's knife dripping with blood. Before Leo or the cyclopes could react, Piper took Leo's knife and chucked it at the cyclopes' head. He dropped to the floor and disentegrated into dust. Leo vomited all over the floor. He had never seen so much blood before. And of course, the source of the blood was Ramona.


	3. Maintain Consciousness

**~~~~So for the five of you who are actually following this story, what do you think so far? ~~~~~**

...

Ramona drifted in and out of conciousness. She woke up in the pouring rain. _How did I get here? _She assessed the situation. Her brain lagged, and she had trouble figuring out just where she was. _Think, girl. _She was aware of pain, all across her abdomen and chest. She was aware that a sickly warm fluid was coming from the source of the pain. So it was a cut, she decided. How did she get outside? She forced herself to think straight.

_"Think Straight, Ramona. Straight."_ The woman had said. Her mother. Ramona remembered the night she'd gone to an awards ceremony with her mother, and had forgotten her manners. Had Ramona known how to act that night, she would have saved herself a news reel. She had walked straight into a waiter carrying red wine, and ruined her new white dress. Her mother had constantly reminded her to think Straight, and act like the famous brat she was supposed to be. Ramona never did. Ramona's thoughts drifted back to her situation. She was being held. There was a girl with Leo, was that who was carrying her? No, the girl wasn't there. Ramona's vision went blurry. She closed her eyes and exhaled harshly. She drifted back into black.

When Ramona woke up, she was on her bed at the hotel. At first she figured it was all a dream, but the exploding pain kept her from that fantasy. Someone was yelling her name.

"Ramona!" Leo. Leo was yelling at her. Another girl, too. She spoke quietly. Piper! It was Piper. Ramona felt glad to recognize another face.

"She's not waking up, Leo. What if she dies? You think she's one of us?"

"I'm positive. Athena was in her dream... and she wouldn't randomly get attacked by monsters unless she was one of us... I don't know. Why did you even come here?"

"Well Chiron said he was giving you two weeks... Since it's December. But Ramona..."

"We'll see how she lasts... I feel like I need to stay here. Like something important is going to happen here. You could stay. But whatever." Leo said, and then got sidetracked messing with a few wires. Ramona wanted to scream. She was awake. It took all of her strength, but she managed to finally mutter Leo's name.

"Yeah?" He said, softly. "Wait. No, you shouldn't talk. But you're awake, which I hope is good, but honestly, I don't know anything about the hardware of people." Ramona smiled, if you could call it that, and then motioned for her purse. Piper handed her the Coach bag, and Ramona rummaged through it before pulling something out of it. A bag of dry, old-looking, crumbly squares that may have been months or years old.

"My nanny told me that I would know when to use these. Do you know what it is?" Leo nodded, and so did Piper. They recognized it as ambrosia.

"Eat some, now. But not all of it, you'll die." Piper said, and Ramona's eyebrows furrowed, which, by the way, Leo thought was adorable, even if she was half-dead.

"Listen... Ramona," Leo said. "You're not a human. Well you are, but not fully. Half human. Half god. Make sense?" Ramona smiled. She had eaten the ambrosia, and she was feeling quite a lot stronger.

"Is that like you being a super-hero?" Ramona said, playfully. She lifted her blanket off of herself. She peered down at the horror that lied in bed with her. Her body was practically shredded. Among scrapes and cuts was a huge gash that extended from one side of her hip to the middle of her rib cage.

"You should be dead right now, so if that cut isn't enough proof, then the ambrosia is, because if you were mortal, your entire body would have been burned up." Leo said, as he clipped one of the wires he was messing with. He threw the bundle of wires into the air, and it took flight. A mini helicopter.

"Your dad really is Hephaestus..." Ramona said. She looked down at her wounds. They were all scabbed over, and the minor cuts were merely scars, quickly fading.

Ramona looked at Piper and Leo in disbelief. "I'm so screwed, guys. The papers... There's no way this isn't going on the news. My mum will make sure we get publicity for it, even."

"Your mother probably doesn't know. And I've never been on the news for anything like this. I'm not even famous." Piper said. Piper was sweet, but Ramona had always envied her. Her father didn't force her into celebrity life.

A knock at the door startled the three of them. Ramona sat on the edge of the bed while Piper tended to her wounds. Ramona had a first aid kit, among other things, in her purse. Leo went for the door.

...

Leo opened the door, and a man, maybe in his forties or thirties, or maybe twenties, stepped in. He looked timeless. He could have been an actor, or something.

"I'm the medic. The girl is hurt, right? I'll ask you to stay away from her, Leo, she's a part of a really intense prophecy that you have the potential to ruin, so yeah. Where is she?"

"We didn't call for a medic... But seeing as you're immortal, she's right this way, sir." Leo led the man back into the bedroom. He made Piper move, and pressed his hand on Ramona's abdomen. When he pulled it away, the scars, cuts, and the huge gash were gone.

"Apollo." Leo said.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess that's me. Hm, Piper. You should be at camp with Jason. Something important is going to happen. Pegasus downstairs! Hurry, hurry!" Piper said goodbye to Ramona and gave Leo a hug. After she left, Apollo sighed. "Well I couldn't have her around while I'm giving make-it or-break-it prophecies!" He handed Leo a paper. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm her dad." Apollo spoke as though Ramona wasn't there. Ramona stood up, furious.

"Hello, sir! I'm right freaking here! After fifteen years, you'd think you'd at least address me, when you're coming back into my life! God, I always dreamed you'd take me away from mum, but no, you show up, and tell some boy that you're my dad, not even addressing me? I mean, jeez, thanks for the whole healing thing, but I'd rather be dead than have such a deadbeat dad." Ramona huffed out of the room. Leo looked out towards her. He turned to Apollo. But Apollo was gone, a white paper where he stood.

_**I'm sorry. I've always been there, you know. I saw your first piano recital. I'm sure that no other kindergartner in the world can play as beautiful as you did that night. I'm not even sure if other kindergartners know how to play Symphony No. 3 in E flat Major, but, you did, and that's what matters. You looked really cute when you went to that ceremony with your mum, I remember that you threw a tantrum because she made you wear bows. It was adorable. Ramona, I've always been there, and to be honest, you're on of my favorite kids. You're unique, and you have a gift that none of my other kids have. You'll soon find out what it is. I love you.  
**_

**_~Apollo_**

Leo read the whole thing, then folded it up and put it in his pocket. He heard a sound from the other room. Piano. He followed it to the main room. He didn't recognize what she played, but it was beautiful. He stuck the note on the piano, and sat on the couch while she played. Her eyes were closed, and she swayed to the music. Leo knew the feeling. To create. Ramona hit a wrong note. She shuddered, stood up, and plopped next to Leo on the couch. He knew that feeling, too. To destroy.

"I put a, uh, note there. On the piano." Leo said. Ramona said nothing, but stood up and grabbed the note. She started to read it while walking back into the bed room. Leo heard the door shut.

_Two weeks, _Leo thought. He knew exactly what he was going to do with those two weeks.

Suddenly, he heard Ramona's phone buzz. He walked over to it, meaning to give it to Ramona, but once he saw who it was, he found himself answering.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Ramona Straight ran away with a boy? This is going to be an amazing. What's your name, boy?" Leo didn't know what to say. He saw Ramona standing in the doorway, smirking.

"News people?" She mouthed. Leo nodded. She smiled wide, took the phone from Leo, and set it on speaker.

"His name is Leo Valdez, if that's what you were asking." Leo was shocked. He'd thought that she'd do something a bit less impulsive and just hang up the phone.

"Ramona, your mother is claiming you ran away from her, is that true?" It was one of the people from the Today show. _Holy cow, _Leo thought.

"No, I took a leisurely stroll and magically ended up in Seattle." Ramona said, sarcasm dripping like blood from her stinging words. "Look, I'm in Seattle. I don't really care what anyone says, but I am getting a bloody vacation. My mum's okay with it. I texted her this morning. Plus, the press is too psycho to leave me alone, so it's not like she'll have to be worried about me getting hurt, she can watch me on the television if she gets worried, which, she won't. If you want, Leo and I will fly to Rockefeller plaza and we'll just do some lame interview, just leave us alone once we fly back to Seattle or wherever we fly back to." Ramona said, and pressed the end call button. A few seconds later, she got a message from the Today show, with the time she'd be appearing. Another one.

**_Will you perform for us?_**

Ramona looked at the phone for a really long time. Maybe it was a few seconds, but ADHD kids make something out of nothing. After a minute or so, she typed "Sure." And walked away with her phone. Leo took out his own phone and went through his contacts. He wanted to talk to someone, but none of these people. He followed Ramona into wherever she was going. The bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, and stared into the wall, as if there was a magical answer to life embedded in the plaster.

"I'm crazy." She said, blandly. Leo smiled.

"You and me both. And Piper, for that matter." Leo said. Ramona smiled and threw a pillow at Leo.

"Let's do something impulsive. What time is it?" Ramona said, and then looked at her phone to answer her own question. "It's only nine. Let's go shopping. Or Disneyland. I don't care. Let's do something."

"Disneyland is in California." Leo said.

"Ever heard of an airplane?" Ramona asked. Seriously sassy. That's what she was. Leo was more sassy.

"Ever heard of credit card debt?" He said, and they laughed.

"Yup, and I don't pay for it. Get your bag, we're totally leaving this place."

...

Ramona and Leo both hopped in a cab and got to the airport. They bought tickets for the next flight to San Diego. This time, Ramona wasn't so worried about people noticing her. She talked to some little girls that were obsessed with her mother's music, signed an autograph here and there, and talked to an elderly woman about piano. That was a conversation Ramona had started.

Eventually, Ramona and Leo sat down and waited to board their flight. She pulled out her iPhone and took a picture of the two of them. She posted it to instagram, twitter, and facebook with the caption 'I hope Disneyland is ready for these two!' and of course, got plenty of responses.

"My nanny taught me piano," Ramona told Leo, later that night. "She was amazing." Ramona finished, and then they finally boarded their flight. They were both exhausted.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done. I'm going to be in so much trouble." Ramona said, laughing. "But not with anyone important. It's just that I've never really been in public with a guy. They're going to take it all the wrong way. But guess what? I don't care, because we're going to have fun. I guess this Friday they want us in. So we've got a few days." Ramona turned her head into the window and tried to get comfortable. She eventually fell asleep. When she woke up, it was because of a flash. She picked her head up off of Leo's chest and looked at whoever took the picture. A bald man in his late forties.

"What the heck?" Leo asked. Ramona shook her head.

"This is the beginning of it, it gets better," She said. The flight was over. As they walked out of the plane, they could see that the sky was turning pink. They were at the airport for a long time the night before. Ramona seemed to be half asleep. There was quite a crowd when they got off of the plane. She grabbed Leo's hand and they pushed through the cameras.

That's how Ramona saw the people. They were just cameras. They didn't have feelings, or actually care about her, they just wanted a good shot of her doing something stupid. Or something cute, or something rude. Just something. They were always there. In fact, the cameras were there for her more than her mother was. The only reason Ramona was famous and Piper wasn't was because of her mother. Piper's dad wasn't the type of guy to force his daughter to brave a live interview at age nine. Alone. He probably didn't take her to the awards ceremonies. Lucky. Ramona swallowed the jealousy again and they ran to a cab. Her purse dropped right when she was crawling inside the cab, and the contents were dumped onto the street. Leo scooped up the purse and it's contents and then they were off.

"Here." Leo said. He looked at the contents of her purse. A small makeup bag, a lip balm, and other normal stuff you'd in a teenage girls purse. A normal teenage girl, though, would not have gauze, syringes, and an emergency surgery kit. Maybe someone would carry a first aid kit, but not all of this. "Uh..." Leo managed. There was even a book on natural medicine and healing. "It's a good thing your dad is Apollo, because this is crazy. How long have you been studying medicine?"

"Since I could read. Medicine and music. I used to read medicinal encyclopedias for fun."

"You're smart. All I can do is build stuff. And this." Leo said. He held his hand up. It was on fire. Ramona's breath caught. She recognized that very image. In her dream, she had seen a hand, engulfed in flames, but now looking at the full picture it made more sense.

...

Ramona had fallen asleep on the way to the hotel. When they stepped out of the cab, a heavy sent hung in the air. Ocean. It wasn't far off, and they planned to stay close to it. Leo was never really into beach vacations, but Ramona seemed alive there. She smiled at him like she knew something important that he didn't. In fact, she probably knew a lot more important things, considering her random encyclopedia readings.

They got into the hotel with no problems. Ramona threw her purse on the couch and fell asleep on one of the two twin beds. Leo had a bit more trouble falling asleep. He sat on the couch for what seemed like hours. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. Chiron had given him two weeks. To relax, which is basically the thing that's hardest for _all _demigods. And of course, there was the cyclopes. And Apollo. And the paper Apollo had given him! Leo pulled it out of his pocket.

**_The lyre and forge will start a war, _**

**_their children to be the blame._**

**_Heroes will come from either side,_**

**_and one will sacrifice for sun or flame._**

**__**A prophecy. _Gods, a prophecy, _ Leo thought. He tried to run it through his brain. You can't change prophecies, he knew that. Lyre and forge means Apollo and Hephaestus. Their children could be anyone in cabin seven or nine. But this was delivered to Leo, so it could mean them. So a Hephaestus kid was going to start a war with and Apollo kid. And one of them will die. Possibly. That's about all Leo could grasp. He finally fell asleep on the couch, the deadly prophecy in his hand. He had decided he wasn't going to tell Ramona. Not yet, anyways.


End file.
